


Peter Zayden Baby AU

by DestinyForestWarrior



Series: Peter Zayden Stark AUs [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: An AU of an AU, F/M, Mostly Fluff, Rhodey is done with his nephew, Tony and Pepper are Peter's parents, no real plot, peter is deaged, peter is five years old, still has plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyForestWarrior/pseuds/DestinyForestWarrior
Summary: Peter has been de-aged to a five year old (physically, mentally he is the same snarky and sassy 15/16 year old) by a Master of Mystic Arts.AKA Tony and Pepper become Peter's parents as they always were meant to be.It doesn't follow the main story and is really just Tony and Pepper finding their son in a very different manner. It is mostly fluffy, with little angst.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Everything up to Black Panther (timeline wise anyway) has happened. So this more or less follows the ACTUAL MCU timeline.
> 
> the chapters will be relatively short and won't come out too often unless I'm hit with inspiration.
> 
> Suggested by Angelo561

Tony looked over the fight, and noticed the crime fighting spider swinging in to join the fray. A couple of months prior Spiderman had been revealed as Peter Parker, his intern, by accident. He had been knocked down in a fight, and so they went to check up on him, and the mask had slipped off slightly which caused Peter to assume they had taken it off him.

They hadn’t, and it had taken two months before they had convinced Peter of that fact.

The teenager was surprisingly good at holding a grudge, that or he wanted to prove a point.

Either way, Tony was relieved that Peter had decided to talk to them once more. The Accords had still left a wedge between the Avengers, but they tried to work together for Spiderman’s sake.

The beast roared, and swiped at Black Widow, knocking her down. Whatever it was made of caused her to stick to the ground and made her unable to move.

Peter called from the top of a building. “You guys seem to be in a sticky situation!”

Rhodey groaned. “Who let the kid come?”

Tony couldn’t see Peter’s face, but got the gist that Peter was more or less irritated by Rhodey’s question. He swung into the fight and his webs managed to hinder the beast’s movement.

“You know, if you actually paid attention you would know that its weak points are its chest and bottom of its feet.” Peter shot at them, annoyance lacing his tone. “And it can only be hurt by small weapons, the skin is too resistant to blasts.”

Natasha grumbled. “When did you figure that out? Have you been watching us for a while?”

Peter snarked. “No, unlike you guys I actually pay attention to weak points. You should probably learn to do that. It can save your life.”

Before Natasha could snap back at Peter, Tony swooped in.

“Look. Let’s just get rid of the beast and help to clean up this mess.” Tony looked over his shoulder at Peter who had snatched a sharp piece of building framework that had fallen off with the beast’s attack.

Rhodey nodded. “Yeah, glad you came along, Spidey.”

“Don’t sound like it.” Peter hissed, but he fell silent and landed on a light post. “Except, its master is here as well. Currently walking down the street towards us.”

Natasha growled, tugging on the substance that had clung to her body. “Let me fight this master.”

“Not a good idea.” Peter muttered, an eye roll was evident in his tone. “She seems to be a master of mystic arts. You know, the wizards.”

“You know them?” Rhodey asked, dodging the beast that screamed in anger.

“I’ve met them.” Peter clarified, joining Rhodey and using War Machine as a launching pad.

“Don’t use me as a launching pad!”

“Then what else am I supposed to use you for?”

“…”

“Exactly! Anyway, pay attention!” Peter called, but Rhodey couldn’t move in time before he was being swiped to the side by the beast.

“Where is Vision?” Peter asked, webbing the beast properly, still clutching the piece of metal.

“Out of the country.” Tony said, striking the beast causing it to cry out in pain but was shoved away easily.

Peter leaped into action and caught Tony before he could smash into the side of a building.

“Let’s try and keep the damage as low as possible.” 

Peter flung the metal at the beast, getting the bottom of it’s foot. The beast roared and limped away, however someone was standing on the road, watching the scene play out in front of her in amusement.

Rhodey groaned. “Is that the master?”

“Yep.” Peter confirmed. “I was wondering what was taking her so long.”

She flicked her hand. “How amusing to watch you struggle with my pet.”

“You’re a terrible owner!” Peter snapped, and Tony wondered once again where Peter’s temper came from. “No wonder it is so aggressive, it has you as its owner.”

The woman just looked more amused, if that was even possible. “Of course, it is my fault.” Her hand raised and began to glow an eerie yellow.

Friday called out in alarm in Tony’s headset, which rang through to Rhodey and Natasha. Peter must’ve been warned by Karen or by his own senses, as he was able to leap out of the way quicker than they could.

Tony looked at the yellow glow that surrounded his body, the same yellow that matched Rhodey and Natasha.

“Uh…I don’t think I should’ve missed that.” Peter yelped, landing on a lamppost.

They could only watch as Peter was struck with a green light, and Tony kicked his boosters into gear to catch the falling teenager.

The woman laughed. “Have fun.”

“Have fun? With what?” Rhodey asked, helping Natasha up.

Tony could only blink, not even caring that the sorcerer and her beast had vanished through a portal. Something was not right with Peter.

“Tones? Where is the spider-kid?” Rhodey asked as they walked over to the dumbfounded billionaire.

Natasha paused. “Is that a child?”

“The glow Peter was hit with…It must’ve caused him to de-age.” Rhodey said, looking at the child whose eyes were now open and looking at the adults with inquisitiveness.

Tony felt ice crawl along his skin.

There was no mistaking it.

He looked exactly like Zayden.

A little older, but still. The same overall.

Tony mumbled. “Zayden?”

The child tilted his head, a look of confusion on his face before realisation dawned on him. “Peter…actually.” He paused. “I was de-aged, wasn’t I?”

Natasha decided to ignore what Tony had called Peter, while Rhodey looked just as stricken as his best friend. “You appear to be five, but…”

“I guess I was only physically de-aged.” Peter shrugged, not seeming to be bothered by the fact he was currently a five-year-old.

Tony didn’t want to let Peter go. Was Peter Zayden? He must be.


	2. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday is a god send (May's job is difficult with a child), and the team isn't really a team at all. Pepper and Tony struggle with visuals.

Returning to the compound, Natasha pulled Rhodey aside. Her eyes narrowed.

“Who is Zayden?” She demanded.

Rhodey tried to tug his arm out of her grip, but she merely tightened it. Bruises began to form, causing Rhodey to wince at the strength of it.

“Why do you want to know?”

“Stark called Peter Zayden. Why? Who is he?”

Rhodey pursed his lips. “It’s a long story.”

“I have time.”

“I’m still going to say nothing.”

Natasha scowled, letting go of Rhodey’s arm. “I’ll figure it out, Rhodes. You know this.”

Rhodey met her gaze. “I know, but still you won’t get anything out of me.”

“We are meant to be a team.” Natasha demanded as Rhodey began to walk away.

“A team talks to each other.”

“A team doesn’t hide secrets.”

Rhodey rounded on Natasha. “You and Rogers released Shield information, and now the Barton family are left in the open. Also, you knew what the Winter Soldier—Barnes—did to Howard and Maria.”

Natasha paused, before blinking as her normal poker face began to break. Rhodey saw a flicker of guilt on her face and in her eyes but scoffed and walked away. His best friend—his brother in everything but blood—had been led astray by the Avengers. They weren’t a team. Not anymore, and he doubted they truly were.

 

Tony held Peter to his chest, his mind whirling a mile a minute. The five-year old grumbled and had long given up trying to get out of his arms.

A door opened, and Tony lifted his head to see Pepper walking towards him.

“How was the mission?” She asked, eye brows raising at the child. “Why do you have a child?”

Tony shifted. “The mission was a failure, the beast and its magic master escaped. The child is Peter, he was de-aged by one of her spells.”

Pepper tilted her head. “Um…”

Peter kicked, managed to scramble out of Tony’s arms, almost smacking him in the face. He jumped to the ground and huffed, puffing out his chest as he raised his chin to look at Pepper.

She froze, green eyes widening as she took in Peter’s appearance. His hair was short and fluffy, brown that faded to a lighter red colour, and the eyes were too similar to another child she knew.

“Zayden?” Her voice was a soft whisper.

Peter scuffed at the ground, gaze turning down and away from the adults. “Can I just go to bed, and tell Aunt May what happened? She’ll get worried.”

Tony stepped back. “I’ll deal with your aunt, Spiderling. Pep can you…”

“I’ll deal with Peter.” Pepper sounded distracted and Peter’s eyes flicked up to her.

When Pepper held her hand out to Peter, the child hesitated before taking her hand, fingers curling around hers. 

 

Tony slammed the lab door closed behind him. “Friday run a DNA scan.”

“On who, boss?” The AI asked, immediately turning on some of the machines that dealt with DNA scans.

“Peter Parker. We have some of his blood samples for helping to create medication for him.” Tony rubbed his face. “Test it against mine and Pepper’s.”

There was a static hum. “The results will be available in the morning, boss. You will need to fix the machine.”

Tony groaned, slumping over. “Fine, I’ll do it tomorrow once I have the results.”

“Do you want me to alert you of the results once they are finished?”

“Just tell me, I’ll come here to look at them myself.” A pause. “Why will it take so long?”

“Peter’s DNA has been significantly altered by the spider DNA, it may take a while to be able to decipher what is spider and what is human.” Friday explained.

The inventor just watched as Peter’s DNA began to separate into two different DNA. It was taking a long time, so Tony turned away and looked at one of the Spider suit designs that were sprawled across his desk.

He might as well do something important, such as working on a new suit for Peter.

Even if Rhodey, Happy and Pepper would scold him for doing it.

 

Peter shifted and climbed into bed, sniffing at seeing the blandness of the room. His room was never fully finished, as Tony and Pepper decided to let him choose on what he wanted in it.

“Not enough Star Wars or Hogwarts stuff.” Peter muttered, curling underneath the blue blanket, trying to ignore Pepper’s presence.

Pepper chuckled. “One day you should just tell Tony and I what you want in this room. We’ll get it done for you before you’re next over.”

Peter rolled over to look at her, tugging the blanket up to his chin. He heard her intake of breath, eyes widening in shock—most likely seeing Zayden more and more in him.

“I’d like pictures, but…” Peter trailed off, closing his eyes to avoid embarrassment.

Pepper ran her fingers through Peter’s hair. “Go to sleep, I’ll call May because I feel as though Tony has forgotten to do so.”

“Okay…” Peter murmured.

Pepper lowered her head to Peter’s and sung a soft lullaby, one of the ones she used to sing to Zayden. Peter stretched, a hand reaching out to her before it dropped onto the mattress, his breathing evened out as he fell into a deep slumber.

 

The next morning, Tony stood at his lab desk.

“Okay, Friday. What is the verdict of the results?” Tony asked, sipping at his coffee. He wanted to get the results long before breakfast, so he could figure out how to tell the Avengers about Peter’s situation. Also, so he and Pepper can discuss what happened. Cause technically, they would be in charge of Peter as May said she is unable to take care of a child with her job being so demanding.

“Do you really want to know, boss?” Friday asked, sounding hesitant.

Friday had spent quite a while with Karen. The other AIs emotional sense was rubbing off on Friday.

“Friday cut to the chase. What is the result?” Tony’s voice became more demanding.

Friday seemed to pause, as if debating how to respond.

“Fri—”

“He shares the exact same DNA as Zayden, the perfect match.” Friday spoke, voice soft. “He is yours and Ms Potts’ son, boss.”

Tony choked on his mouthful of coffee.


	3. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long it's been, but hopefully I can get these short chapters out a lot more frequently. I really don't know where i'm going with this story as of yet. So...we'll see where it goes.
> 
> Well, I know what the next chapter or two will be about.

Pepper folded her arms and looked at Tony. "Honey, what is it? You look panicked."

Tony ran his hands through his hair, mumbling under his breath before shaking his head. "Promise to not freak out?"

"Why?" Pepper narrowed her eyes. "What have you done?"

"Uhhhhh..." Tony laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "DO you want it chronologically or alphabetically? Cause I can start from my birth."

Pepper shot him a deadpan look, telling Tony to stop beating around the bush.

"Get to the point, Anthony."

Tony stumbled over his words. "I may have done a DNA test of Peter against mine, and I may or may not have gotten the result that Peter is actually Zayden."

Pepper paused, and the couple stared at each other for a long period of time.

She shook her head. "Repeat that? I swear, I thought you said Peter and Zayden are the same person."

"That is exactly what I just said."

Pepper's face was devoid of emotion, and Tony shifted uncomfortably.

"I said to not freak out."

"I'm not freaking out."

"Yes, you are. You always get really quiet when you are freaking out and you don't want people to know."

Pepper's aqua eyes shifted to the corridor. "How...What can we expect Peter to tell us?"

Tony pursed his lips. "I don't know. I haven't actually thought it all the way through." He waved his hand. "Like most of my plans, actually."

"I was about to say, when do you ever plan something through."

 

Rhodey stood beside Tony who was trying to focus on the eggs that were cooking. Tony frowned and glancing at him, Rhodey was one of the few people who could read Tony like an open book. He just hoped Rhodey hadn't already figured it out.

"Romanoff was questioning me about Zayden." Rhodey said, starting the conversation which startled Tony.

The eggs were almost burnt.

Thankfully the eggs were saved by Tony rescuing them from the flame and placed onto another plate.

"I am not surprised. She likes to dig her nose into everyone else's business." Tony shrugged, not showing any annoyance of Romanoff's desire to figure out the secret involving Zayden.

"You know she'll tell Rogers. And when he comes over he'll claim that team mates still shouldn't leave secrets from each other." Rhodey explained, arms folded. "Except they have no reason to try and find out about Zayden." His eyebrow raised. "Or is there something you found out?"

Tony laughed awkwardly. "Why would you automatically assume that I've found something out?"

Rhodey pointed at the food. "Cause you only ever cook when you've found something out that is surprising to you. It's a coping mechanism you've had since before I knew you."

Tony paused and bit his lip. "Um...It is about Zayden...and Peter..."

"They are the same person." Rhodey stated. "The way you worded that, that can be the only explanation that can be deduced."

Mouth opened, but a noise cut off from the door way.

"Good morning, Jim."

Tony and Rhodey turned to see Pepper walking into the dining room, holding a sleepy looking Peter. His eyes were wide, and held more green in them than brown, his hand rubbing away the tiredness that was lingering withing him.

Tony felt the urge to coo over him, kissing his forehead and cradling him close. Of course he managed to catch himself before he could.

"Morning, Pepper. Hello, Pete." Rhodey smiled broadly at Peter and ruffled his hair, earning a scowl from the child.

Tony hummed. "I hope you're hungry."

"I'm always hungry." Peter sniffed, but buried his head into Pepper's neck. "Does Aunty know?"

"I called her, and she is aware." Pepper nodded.

Peter tilted his head. "Will I have to stay with her?"

Pepper hummed, and Tony could tell she resisted the urge to press and kiss to Peter's hair. "She informed us that she won't be able to. Her jobs are being too stressful. However she is able to come over and help us care for you."

Peter nodded slowly, sitting down and looking at Rhodey with a calculating look.

Rhodey glanced between Tony and Pepper, before he leaned forward with a teasing grin on his face. "Well, I never expected to be having breakfast with my de-aged nephew."

Tony spluttered, almost choking on his coffee, and Pepper shot him an annoyed look. Peter merely looked bored. "Well, life is surprising isn't it?"

Tony coughed. "Well...Uh...Peter..." That caught the young boy's attention. "Are you annoyed? I ran a DNA test."

"And found out I was your child." Peter said simply, digging into his eggs, not seeming to care. "I asked Friday about that when I woke up. She's very helpful."

Pepper pursed her lips. "Are you upset?"

"No." Peter shook his head, his mouth forming around his eggs.

Tony tutted. "Swallow before you talk."

Peter blinked, eyes lighting up. "Yes...Dad."

Tony felt his heart flip at those words.


	4. Wait...What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confusion ensures
> 
> Ahh I'm finally back with this story. Mostly fluff still, a good getaway from finishing the shit show that is my main series first story XD
> 
> Still dunno how many chapters this story will be or what is gonna happen, but maybe the team will eventually learn to be a family. Who knows, I sure as hell don't.
> 
> And yes the chapters are extremely short because I write these on the fly without prior planning. Also they are much faster to write like this anyway.

Rhodey leaned back, mildly surprised by Peter's words. "So...What are we going to do about this?"

"The rest are here, aren't they?" Peter -Zayden?- asked, not sounding too thrilled about that.

"Yeah, they are." Tony said, trying to keep the bitterness from his voice.

Pepper just looked perplexed. "I was expecting something worse."

"I'm too tired to be bothered." Peter supplied, resuming his eating as if he hadn't just admitted to be Zayden.

"What should we call you? Peter or Zayden?" Tony asked, worried about calling him by the wrong name.

Peter shrugged. "I don't care. What you feel comfortable with, I guess."

Pepper and Tony shared a look.

Rhodey almost squealed. "I am now once again an uncle!"

Peter's lips twitched upwards into a smile at his uncle. Tony and Pepper were just worried about the team.

 

"What are you going to say to them?" Rhodey asked an hour later when Peter and Pepper were watching a movie that neither of the adult males were interested in. "They are going to notice a five year old running around the place, and it's not like you and Pepper can keep Peter away from them."

Rhodey was actively showcasing his panic while Tony was, as usual, hiding it from the world. Rhodey would not be Tony's best friend if he couldn't read him like he could. he would be a disgrace to all best friends everywhere.

"Are we even sure May is down for us having him here?"

Tony groaned, slumping onto the chair. "Yes. I double checked with her and she was fine. Well, she was worried none of us would be prepared for the challenge but..."

"Is she going to be coming over to assist you?"

"Careful there, Rhodey. She's a grieving widow, mate."

"Anthony!" Rhodey screeched, to which Tony only laughed.

"I was joking."

Rhodey scowled playfully. "Sometimes I question your idea of a joke."

"This is why we are friends, because you question my choices."

"Someone has to." Rhodey pointed out. "God knows Pepper just humours you or just plain ignores you and your jokes."

Tony snorted. "It's definitely the latter. I mean, when I found out she was pregnant I was just like 'this is my child let me help you' and a month later I was like 'let's just get married'."

"Then she regretted it ever since." Rhodey snickered when Tony reached to to try and bat him over the head but failed epically.

"What is going on here?"

Tony let out a loud groan before speaking. "Does nobody know how to use doors around here?"

Steve decided to ignore Tony's comment. "What was that comment you made about Pepper being pregnant?"

"Someone doesn't know the meaning of private conversations." Tony muttered, voice turning bitter and defensive. "Anyway, that isn't your problem or issue, Rogers."

Rhodey stepped between the two, not trusting Rogers after the stunt he pulled in Siberia. "Rogers, what is it?"

Steve blinked, as if surprised by Rhodey's hostility. "Well...There is a child here." He sniffed. "I didn't think you were the babysitting type, Stark. Then again, it is with Pepper."

Fury bubbled up within Tony. "He is not an _IT_ , Rogers."

"Then who is he?" Steve tried to press.

"None of your concern. None of you should be going near him anyway." Tony hissed, body defensive and on alert.

If any of them tried to hurt his kid...

Oh, then Steve will realise he was pulling his punches back in Siberia.

"Why? I'm sure we'd be more than capable of looking after him." Steve tried to start his argument.

"Oh yeah?!" Tony snapped, patience wearing thin. "Say that to all the kids that were in the roadway tunnels you collapsed because you thought your boyfriend was in danger."

Steve recoiled in shock, offended by the low blow. "That...Like that is any different to what Stark Industries did before with its weapons."

Rhodey yelled. "That's enough! And they are two separate things! Tony never used any of those weapons on any kids, Rogers. Back down!"

When Steve didn't, Rhodey growled. "That's an order."

Steve stiffened at the reminder that he was never an army Captain, and will always be a lower rank than Rhodey no matter what. He seemed to forget that the compound is Tony's home first and foremost. The Avengers were allowed to stay as they needed to be cleared, and they forgot that is what Rhodey and Tony are trying to do to ensure they could roam free without any problems.

Except.

Peter is in the compound.

As a five year old.

Everyone knows Peter as a teenager disliked Roger's team, and Natasha, so Tony really wanted to keep the kid away from them.

Not for Peter's safety, no, no.

For _their_ safety.

God knows if Peter can prank them badly then he will. Tony had seen Peter seem hesitant before going to get the others during dangerous missions, and he really only did that to keep up his image and when every civilian was out of danger.

Peter had stated, rather loudly and boldly, that he wished he didn't have to save idiot super soldiers who thought they ran the world.

Steve was less than thrilled when he heard that comment.

Tony found the entire moment hilarious.

Steve raised an eyebrow. "So..."

"There's a child?!" The recognisable scream of Clint's echoed throughout the compound.

Tony dreaded forgetting to tell Friday to ban their entrance to rooms which Peter was in.


	5. Archer and Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a chapter with a lot of Clint, more Pepper/Tony and Zayden in the next chapter.
> 
> Just some Clint silently missing his own kids.
> 
> Also some father/son fluff cause I need it.

Tony skidded around the corner to stare wide eyed at Clint, Pepper and Peter who were all seated on the couch. Clint was trying to get Peter to play with him, but the child wanted nothing to do with him.

Pepper frowned. “Barton, I’m trying to tell you…He is still a teenager.”

“He’s a child.” Clint insisted.

Peter stiffened and narrowed his eyes in accusation at Clint, which surprised Tony that he held such animosity towards them.

“Peter…” Tony started, causing them to all turn to look at him.

“Dad!” Peter yelped, jumping up to run towards him.

The others all blinked, surprised by what the kid – Peter, Spiderman, Zayden whichever – called him.

Tony lifted Zayden up and the kid scowled at Steve over his shoulder. “It’s Zayden, and why do they have to be here?”

“They have nowhere else to go.” Tony stated, and met Clint’s gaze.

Surprisingly, the archer nodded in understanding. Tony wasn’t surprised really, he had his own kids…that he rarely saw now. Since he and Laura are having a bit of a rough time, and Clint’s kids themselves are iffy around their father (well, Cooper was, Lila was uncertain and Nathaniel was too young to understand anything).

“Can you do me a favour, Zay?” His son nodded. “Can you please be nice to Barton? He’s missing his kids.”

Zayden wanted to argue but nodded again, probably deciding that arguing was futile. There was nothing wrong with the archer after all, and Zayden must’ve realised that.

“So…” Rogers cleared his throat. “The kid?”

Tony sighed, still set on keeping them away from his kid.

Who knows what Peter would do.

He certainly didn’t want to know.

“It’s Peter Parker.” Natasha quipped in from where she stood near the doorway watching the entire scene unfold.

Peter…No. _Zayden_ tilted his head to the side staring at his fellow spider before Tony saw something spark in his eyes.

Oh, no…

Tony was hoping Zayden would take it easy but knew that that hope was fruitless.

“Who’s Peter Parker?” Zayden’s face was passive, just blinking in confusion. “I’m Zayden Stark. I think you have me confused with someone else.”

Tony saw Pepper’s lips twitch in amusement, and even Rhodey had to keep his face blank but Tony could see his eyes alight. Obviously, they found it all hilarious. Tony wasn’t sure what to feel.

When Zayden looked at him, Tony knew it was only the beginning.

 

“Stark!” Steve frowned at Tony who was happily trying to watch Zayden who was definitely more interested in blue prints. He was still a teenage genius after all.

“Yes, Rogers?” Tony didn’t bother turning to face him, as Zayden narrowed his eyes at Steve even though he could hear him coming for a while.

“You never told us who the kid is.”

Zayden looked at Steve before looking away. “Why is the bad man here?’

He deliberately sounded younger than he was, and it caused Tony to lift his lips at the sound. Zayden was still a teenager, but being a kid probably meant that he could get away with a lot of things he wouldn’t normally.

That was not the case.

“I don’t like him.” Zayden pouted, still refusing to look at Steve.

Tony sighed. “He has to stay here, Zay.”

“Our home, not his.” Zayden scowled, annoyance showing through his expression.

Steve bristled. “Stark…”

Tony sent his son a look, who only rolled his eyes. “Zayden come on. Please be nice.”

“Don’t wanna.”

“If he is your son…” Steve started.

“Not your kid.” Zayden sniffed. “Is he also stupid?”

“Yes.” Tony said without hesitation.

Steve shook his head and turned around to walk out of the room.

Okay.

Maybe Tony will let Peter get away with things that he wouldn’t normally.

It wasn’t like he was weak.

No, why would people even assume that?

“Dad?” Zayden looked up at Tony with wide eyes. “Can I have some brownie?”

“No.” Tony didn’t hesitate.

The brownies had been made for that night, as Clint demanded a movie night with popcorn and brownies, and a whole bunch of other foods.

The child frowned. “But…”

“No, Zayden.” Tony said simply, and Zayden nodded numbly before looking back to the designs that he had sketched roughly.

Clint poked his head through the door and grinned at them. “Hey, Tony!”

In the two hours between them seeing Zayden and now, Clint had calmed down a lot and began to talk a lot with Tony about children – especially how annoying they can be.

Zayden had promptly grabbed one of Natasha’s Black Widow Bites and zapped him.

When everyone had stopped laughing, and Zayden had stopped being so proud and actually handed back Natasha her Bites, Clint had relaxed enough around Tony and Pepper. Rhodey was still hesitant around him but allowed Clint into some rooms that normally he wouldn’t.

It was mainly to keep them where they couldn’t interact with Zayden if something happened between them. Zayden had many rooms he could hide into if things got hectic.

Knowing Zayden/Peter, that meant he had rooms to run to for planning.

“Hello, Barton.” Tony greeted, nodding towards him.

“How’s Peter?” Clint asked before frowning. “I mean, is it Peter or Zayden?”

“Peter.” Zayden piped up.

Tony sighed. “It’s a long story, Barton.”

Clint leaned against the wall, watching Zayden finish a design. “Well, we have time. You can give me the abridged version.”

Tony blinked at the pleasantness around them. He reminded himself that Clint is a father, and so he could trust him at the very least.

“Zayden in mine and Pepper’s kid, he was taken for his safety from us by the Parkers because he was targeted by Stane. However, they died before Stane did so he never was able to come back to us, and with me being Iron Man it would’ve been too dangerous overall.” Tony explained.

Clint nodded. “So…You never saw him growing up?”

“No.” Tony whispered, voice cracking despite wanting to keep it in.

Zayden looked up at him with wide eyes, even his own eyes glistened with tears. Before anything could happen, Tony swept his son up and pressed his nose into Zayden’s curly hair. The red colour reminded him so much of Pepper.

Clint blinked, sensing the emotions that Tony had tried to hide, and didn’t bother leaving before placing a hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“Hey, Tony. Look, I can understand if you want to keep it a secret, my own kids were a secret.” Clint said, and when Tony looked up at him he was greeted with a small smile.

“Thank you, Clint.” Tony said, finally relaxing and felt Zayden curl his fingers around his neck to bury his head into Tony’s neck with a sniff.

"Dad?" Zayden whispered. "Can I please have a piece of brownie?"

Tony knew he should say no.

But Zayden's eyes were wide and looked more like Pepper's in that moment.

He was screwed.

"Fine."

Clint laughed. "He already has you around his little finger."

"No, he doesn't." Tony protested.

"Yes, I do." Zayden giggled after nibbling on the brownie that Tony handed him.

Tony sighed and rested his forehead on Zayden's hair. "Okay, maybe that is the case."


	6. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony/Pepper with Peter
> 
> A short chapter, and let's just say Tony and Pepper didn't actually know the full story of Vulture

Pepper sighed, rolling over and stretching as much as she could. For some reason or another she was having difficulty with moving in her own bed.

She knew Tony was there, his familiar scent was a tell-tale sign of that after all.

But...

A quick glance down answered her unasked question.

Zayden had curled himself between Pepper and Tony sometime during the night, Pepper had been asleep when Tony returned to bed and quickly reasoned that Tony must've brought Zayden with him.

Tony obviously still distrusted the others, and the protective nature that he held over Zayden before hadn't diminished. It probably increased tenfold. Pepper couldn't blame him. Finding out Peter was Spider Man was bad enough, but finding out that he is also Zayden? That Zayden, their baby boy, is Spider Man? Someone who constantly seems to get into trouble doing the right thing? Someone who managed to save everyone the fire department couldn't one night during a particularly bad blaze?

Yeah, Pepper understood the protectiveness.

Zayden shifted, returning his head to her chest, a low hum leaving him as he slightly before before drifting back to sleep.

Pepper mussed up her son's hair.

"Mama, stop it." Zayden grumbled, moving away from her slightly.

That didn't last long, as he subconsciously curled back up against her.

Warmth flared within her at his words. Well, the 'mama' part anyway.

"Zayden." She smiled and he blinked open an eye.

It surprised her that Zayden's eyes were more like her own in colour when before they were brown all the way. Tony had said something about the spider DNA mutating his human DNA so recessive genes were turned on. Also with the fact most spiders had a type of green eye colour when light reflected off them.

He mumbled softly. "Yes, mama?"

"Go to sleep."

"I was trying." Zayden protested in a slight wail.

But before any more words could be shared between them, Tony's arm that had been draped around the pair pulled them closer to him. Tony pressed his face into Pepper's hair, his arm that she was slightly laying on pulled her closer. The other arm ensured that Zayden wasn't too far from either of them.

Zayden almost huffed, as if he was annoyed with everything around him at that moment. He wasn't. He drifted back to sleep, allowing Pepper to follow him easily.

She could sleep easily.

Tony and Zayden were right here.

They weren't going anywhere.

 

A high pitched scream caused Pepper and Tony to jerk awake, both their senses on overdrive. Pepper's first instinct was to look for Zayden, and if she couldn't see him then she'd assume he'd been taken. Again - but the last time was for his safety.

Looking down, Zayden had twisted into the sheets, crying mutely as his entire body tensed.

"Zayden!" She gasped, alerting Tony of what she'd seen but he had not processed as quickly.

Pepper hesitated, if it was a nightmare then how would they help him? She knew with Tony you couldn't touch him, but would that be the same with Zayden?

Zayden twisted and whimpered, the sound was barely loud enough to be heard. WIthout thinking, Pepper scooped her son into her arms and held him close. He kicked out, yelping by the sudden change and obviously not knowing what was happening. Tony shifted to settle beside Pepper and rubbed Zayden's hair and scalp.

"Zayden, it's alright. You're safe now." Pepper murmured, lips pressing to his temple, which caused another broken whimper to escape him.

"It's suffocating." Zayden choked. "Dark and I can't breathe."

Tony and Pepper shared a look. What was Zayden referencing? They know as Spider Man he would have a fair share of panic attacks and nightmares, which is the main reason they went easy on him after they saw Spider Man on the news dealing with something in the ungodly hours of the morning.

But...None of those instances involved him not being able to breathe. If it was fire it wouldn't be dark.

"Zayden, what are you referring to?" Tony asked, voice soft and even.

Zayden whimpered. "Vulture...Vulture, he dropped...He dropped a warehouse on me."

Pepper felt her heart stop.

What?

She must've heard that incorrectly.

If she heard right, he just said that Vulture (a guy who hijacked a Stark plane and wanted to use it for weapons) dropped a warehouse on him.

No. That couldn't be it.

Tony's body stiffened. "What?"

Zayden opened his eyes and then hid away from their gazes, as if scared. That mere action caused Tony's body to relax and press his lips together in an attempt to hide and cover his anger that was suddenly flaring. Not at Zayden. Never at Zayden. Vulture. Adrien Toomes.

"It was the same night he and his goons hijacked the plane." Zayden murmured. "I tried to intercept Vulture, otherwise no one would've been on the plane. He dropped the warehouse around me so I didn't stop him."

Tony shifted and wanted to fling himself at Zayden, gathering him up into his embrace and never letting go of him.

He had Happy and Rhodey out looking for the witch, and probably Wanda could reverse the spell but Tony didn't fully trust her.

Not his fault.

Entirely her's.

Zayden whimpered before he felt Tony kiss over his hair and a bit of the edges of his face. He jerked in shock at the action, resulting in him scrunching up his face.

"Papa! Stop!"

"Not until you smile and laugh." Tony teased, and Pepper was taken back by how easily it was for Tony to slip into a parental role - was it just because Zayden is theirs? Somehow that didn't seem totally correct.

Zayden protested, keeping his face as blank as he could muster but after a few moments he cracked and ended up laughing. Pepper sighed and managed to let go of him, allowing Tony to hall him up into his own embrace. Zayden squeaked, and buried his head into Tony's neck, laughter echoing around them and in the enclosed bedroom.

Tony's fingers danced along Zayden's side causing him to yelp and break out into another bout of laughter.

Pepper smiled and waited until Tony had exhausted Zayden to the point where he had begun to drift in and out of sleep. Once that happened she kissed him, softly and then with slightly more pressure.

"I love you." Pepper smiled.

Tony sighed. "I love you too, honey. But seriously, Toomes is lucky he is in jail right now."

His hands must've subconsciously tightened around Zayden, as he suddenly looked up at them with a small voice saying, "it hurts." That resulted in Tony trying to silently apologise.

After a few more moments of waiting until Zayden actually had fallen asleep, Tony and Pepper returned to laying on their bed, the blanket tucked around them. Pepper ran a hand through Tony's hair.

"We'll deal with it in time, Tony." She whispered, knowing Tony was irritated with Toomes. "But, Zayden needs us right now. I'm sure if he does get released, then you can make it so he is unable to be close to Zayden."

"I know." Tony agreed.

As they all drifted off the sleep.

Tony and Pepper both knew that if anyone tried to harm Zayden/Peter/Spider Man now. They'd be having the wrath of his parents against whoever was stupid enough to do that.


End file.
